Never Gunna Be Alone
by ClaudiaLautner77
Summary: Love Can be complicated,I should know but will Jacob be the one to win my heart or will it be Sam? -Bad summary but the story is better!
1. This Is only The Beginning

Never Gunna Be Alone

Chapter One

Bella's POV.

The sun rised above the clouds making the fresh morning glow shatter on my skin. The smell of eggs and bacon filled threw the air and into my nostrils making my stomach growl insanely.

I ran downstairs knowing who could be there, and jumped in his arms.

"Good morning" he purred, as he lifted me up in the air and kissed my lips with passion.

"Good morning" I said breathless.

"You hungry?" "I made you breakfast just in case".

"I'm starving" I said patting my stomach.

I smiled, he always knew what I wanted. He put the plate with all of my favorites on the table and slid the chair back letting me sit down first. What a gentle men I thought to myself. I sat down, took the fork and started shoving everything down.

"Slow down, you're going to make yourself choke" he laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry" I Joked.

When I was finished I got up and took both of our plates to the sink to wash them. He stood up as well and put his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. His warmth made me shiver at first. But it was the kind of warmth that I liked.

"Let's go up stairs" he said seductively, still kissing my neck.

"Please" He begged.

I sighed. "Fine" I turned around and kissed him. At first the kiss was soft but then the kiss got deeper and deeper with alot of emotion I could feel his hot breath run threw my mouth soothing my tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and jumped up so my legs went around his waist. He carried me up the stairs and shut the door behind us.

The next morning the rays of the sunlight shone down into the window blinding my eyes.

"Jake" I called patting the space beside me. "He probably left to go see the pack", I muttered to myself. Feeling worry rush threw me,

I got up and walked down the stairs dragging my feet, Why was it that I felt so sleepy today. O well.

I walked through each room, yup I was definitly alone. I sighed to myself. What was I suppose to do for the whole day. I needed some fresh air, I had to get out of this house.

"Maybe I could go to the Cullen's house today", I muttered to myself, and then I stopped where I was walking and dropped to the floor, Forgetting that the Cullen's had left a month ago, But it still felt like they were here, I rolled to my side and wrapped my arms around my legs, and started sobbing.

That's when Jacob Came through the door, and wrapped his arms protectively around me rocking me back and forth.

"Shh.. Bells it's ok I'm here" I started to stain his shirt with all my crying.

"Bells, it hurts for me to watch you like this.. wasting your tears on.. Edward" I started sobbing even more when he said his name,

"I'm s-sorry you h-have to s-see me l-like this J-Jacob".I stuttered.

What was I doing, I felt like a coward, Sitting here crying about ...him, Jacob was right. I was wasting my tears on them, making it harder to forget about the Cullen's.

He lifted me up and kissed me eagerly.

All of a sudden Embry and Jared walked through the door.

"Uhm.. Are we interrupting something" Embry asked annoyed, while Jared Caughed.

"So.. are you coming..I thought we were going to the beach today"

"Oh.. Yeah.. About that" Jacob scratched his head.

"It's Okay, Jake.. you can go If you want, I'll call Emily or Leah and see if I could hang out with them today".

"Are you sure" he asked like he wasn't going to believe me.

"Positive" I said with a smirk on my face. But he didn't seem to buy it.

He kissed my lips softly and headed for the door, "Love you Bells I'll be back soon".

He left before I could say another word.

I ran to the kitchen and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello" a cheerful voice answered.

"Hey Emily, It's Bella"

"Oh.. Hey Bella", "What's up?" Emily said with a cheery voice.

"Well.. I was wondering if I could come to your house today and hang out, If that's ok with you?"

"Yeah sure, that would be fun, I'll go call Leah"

"Okay great...I'll be there in a couple of minutes". I said

"Okay see you soon"

"Bye" she hung up.

"Bye" I said speaking to the dead tone now coming from the end of the line.

I threw some clothes into my bag, and grabbed my tooth brush. I walked out the door, and locked it with my keys, I climbed into the truck and backed up from the house.

My truck was getting rustier by the looks of it, But I still loved the way it looked. I drove down to La Push and found Emily's house. I got out of the truck and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a sec." I heard from inside, I tapped my foot impatiently, then she finally opened the door. "Hey Em" I said putting an animated look on my face. "Hey Bells, Come in" she smiled, I walked in like it was a mistake coming here but I needed something to take my mind off of the Cullen's.

While Emily was putting the last of her clean clothes away, I plopped down on the couch and flipped the channels, waiting for something good to actually come on. When I found a good show I tried my hardest to focus and tune my thoughts out.

Someone knocked at the door, and I knew who it was. "Hey Leah" Emily sang.

"Hey, guys, I brought some movies that were sitting around my house collecting dust so I thought we could watch them" Leah plopped the DVD in and hit play. The first movie was Irma La Douce, Great! a romantic movie, like I wanted to see two maniacs fall in love with the wrong people, I frowned hoping no one would notice.

As soon as the movie was over, I got up, and stretched, and then a huge yawn escaped my lips.

"Aww.. Don't tell me that you're tired already, we haven't even seen the second movie yet" Leah said with a small frown on her face.

"It's ok Leah I'll watch it with you some other time, I'm going to go and find Jacob so I can give him a ride home".

"Bye Bella" they both said in harmony, I quickly left so I wouldn't have to see another romantic movie again, and got inside my truck.

I saw Jacob's house, and walked up the steps. I knocked on the door and waited. "YES, I WON, TAKE THAT SETH!!" I laughed, Jacob was so funny. It took six minutes until someone finally answered the door. Embry opened it and looked at me.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER YOUR DOOR!" I said.

"Bella, Calm down!, We didn't hear anyone at the door".

"Yeah, Likely story" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" Jacob called over the loud video game.

I ran inside and hugged him almost knocking him to the floor.

"I missed you so much" I started kissing him with such a passion that I almost fainted.

"EWW.. HELLO GROSS..GET A ROOM PLEASE!" Seth shouted.

"THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT!!" Embry demanded.

Jacob unlocked his lips from mine and turned to focus on Embry.

" Who said you had to look!" Jacob said in a stern voice.

"Whatever" Embry rolled his eyes and turned his face to focus on the game.

Jacob turned his face to look at me, and kissed me again, the kiss made my heart skip a beat. That's when I saw him Sam looking at us from the corner of my eye staring in mock horror. I felt embarrassed kissing like this in front of him, it didn't seem polite.

Then a loud growl escaped from his chest. He stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" He yelled.

He walked out and slammed the door.

I couldn't help but think…Did I do something wrong, I never did anything to make him so angry. Maybe it wasn't me he was mad at. Was it?.

"What's with him?" Jared asked confused.

"I don't know ..but he seems pretty upset" Seth Began talking.

I pulled away from Jacob's firm grasp hoping he wouldn't think of it in that way. "I'm going to go find out what's wrong with him, he seems like he's really mad about something" I said looking at Jacob in the eyes.

"Aww.. Do you have to, We could go upstairs again," he said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Eww.. SITTING IN THE ROOM HERE..." Quil made a disgusting sound from his throat.

"Quil.. Shut up"

"Shutting" he said with a grin.

I kissed him one last time and went outside.

* * *

Sam's POV.

"Ughhhh!!!!!!!!" I growled to myself.

How could I be such an idiot, Bella would never fall for someone like me, I'm just a pack leader, no one wants a guy who can boss people around. Though I never would have thought how she could love someone like Jacob, and now what am I going to do just sit here and cry like a baby. No, I had to stand up for myself but I couldn't even get up and phase.

I'm feeling so many emotions right now that I never thought a werewolf could have. I really wanted to go back inside that house and rip Jacob's head off, but Bella probably wouldn't forgive me for that one. But if I could I would rip Jacob's arms away from her and kiss her better than that stupid wolf boy can. Yes, I am being greedy but I desperately wanted to love her and adore her that much.

If only I was there for her before Jacob, I'd be the one that she'd be kissing and the one she'd be excited to see, but mostly the one that she Loved.

Is it really my fault that I imprinted on her, It just happened and now I have to except the fact that it did. I felt something wet slide down my cheek filling my eyes with water. GREAT! now I was crying how stupid can this get, what now that bloodsucker of her ex was somehow going to kill me from the dead, I sighed to myself, I never wanted to break anyone's marriage away from them, But I just loved Bella so much.

I loved the way her silky hair glistened in the sun, I loved the way when you hugged her and her hair smelled like strawberry vanilla.

I loved the way she talked to me, and now I had to throw that all away all because of Jacob. I realized I kept getting angrier by the second, thinking about her didn't make a difference either.

So I carved B+S=Love at the side of the stairwell. More tears filled my eyes making me sobb.

That's when Bella walked out, with a concern look on her face.

"Ohh great.. this will end perfectly, The love of my life making me want her even more." I thought to myself and frowned.

"Sam?" she asked but I really didn't want to answer.

"hmm.." I said trying not to make anymore tears escape.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Oh, No that's the question I was trying to avoid.

she sat down next to me and turned my face so that I was looking into her beautiful eyes.

"It's just.." That's when my slow crying turned into sobb's again. I was such a coward right now; I hope Bella doesn't tell anyone that i'm crying over something stupid, I was a werewolf for crying out loud I'm supposed to be brave, but I couldn't be at this point.

"You and I both know that if you keep all your feeling's trapped inside you, you won't feel any better" I knew she was right, she was always right.

I looked into her eyes, and spoke revealing my feelings once and for all.

"I'm in love with you Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you ever since he left, I love you more than anyone in the world can, and I can't keep this from you any longer, I wanted to tell you how much I love you but then Jacob came into the picture and now I don't wanna break anyone's marriage because I love you that much, to not break your heart". I said staring to the ground.

" I knew this would end up being a bad idea." I said

Bella looked at me like she was about the throw up so I backed away.

But instead of throwing up she wrapped her small arms around me and gave me the biggest hug ever. "Sam, i'm sorry that your hurt and I wish I wouldn't have to break your heart like this, But I really do love Jacob and right now I can't fall in love with anyone else, do you understand?"

I nodded, and frowned lucky she wasn't looking at me.

"Make me forget why I'm upset" I said slowly.

"But Sa-" That's when I did it I had the courage to kiss her, I took a leap of faith I kissed her softly I realized that this kiss probably was a once in a life time kiss so I put my arms around her waist, I knew she loved the warmth accelerating from my body.

I kissed her with way more passion than this Jacob kid could ever do, she put her arms around my neck and she arched her back, how I enjoyed this so much, I started kissing her neck slowly and going further down each time.

Jacob came bursting through the door,

"Bella, you said you would be back in a couple of min-...WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"GET OFF MY WOMEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

That Pushed it right there. I leaped in the air, and phased into wolf.

I Aimed for his throat, And hoped Bella would forgive me someday.


	2. Why Me ?

Never Gunna Be Alone

Chapter 2.

Jacob's POV.

"Seth, hurry up and finish the game will you, your hogging the controller" I said making sure my hand wouldn't accedentally punch him in the shoulder.

"I said I would be done.... after a couple of hours" He muttered not even looking at me.

"Why don't you make yourself usefull and go fetch us some drinks" I told him unpleasantly.

"Why get drinks if your gunna drink them all". He said to me unfocused.

"Never mind i'll get them myself, I have to do everything for myself!" Seth was getting on my nerves but I had more things to do then keep tormenting the boy, I wanted to know what Bella and Sam were doing out there for so long, could they be doing what I think they are doing. I laughed to myself, I had such stupid could never betray me like that..but then again there was that time with Edwa-..."Nahh".

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a coke bottle, I opened it and drank the whole thing in a matter of 10 seconds. What was I doing to myself, was I going to get worked up over something that stupid?. This was getting too suspicious I knew I had to give them there privacy.I tapped my foot impatiently, It felt like my eyes were glued to the clock, somehow I couldn't take my eyes off of it. 2 minutes and thats it,then I would go out there and see what was taking so long.

I gave up after 5 seconds, I ran to the door and slammed it open,

"Bella, you said you would be back in a couple of min-...WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! "

"GET OFF MY WOMEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"...

I seemed to have pushed the botton right there as he leaped into the air and phased into wolf, he somehow got in contact with my arms and pinned them down so I wasn't able to move,He lunged his teeth into my throat leaving my blood stream down making me howl in pain.

"SAM, STOP DON'T HURT HIM!" Bella cried out in horror.

I passed out at the last minute, hearing the last beat of my heart fade away.

* * *

Bella's POV.

I sat there with my hands covering my eyes, I felt like my life was going to end along with Jacob's.I began to think that everything was my fault,I knew it was, If it wasn't for me Edward wouldn't have left, And if it wasn't for me Jacob wouldn't be lying in a hospital felt like I didn't belong in this world anymore, I was feeling unwanted.

The last thing I remembered was checking his pulse I could feel it moving and trying it's best to keep thumping,to hold on,and keep fighting for it's life. How could I do this to Jacob what was I thinking,going behind his back kissing Sam. I never wanted to hurt him or Sam right now I just wanted to live a happy life with the love of my dreams, but right now I couldn't even do that. I held his hand for support that was all I could do right now.

"Bells is that you?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, Im here,dont worry now go to sleep and get some rest" I told him while smoothing out his silky hair.

I wish it was me on this hospital bed, I couldn't bare to watch him suffer for my actions like feeling was unbearable.

The nurse walked in and that was my cue to leave, so I stood up and walked out, with my sluggish feet dragging behind me. I closed the door making her do her job and sat down on the nearest chair in the waiting room, I was waiting for something good to happen anything but nothing came. I layed my head back waiting for sleep to catch me.

There was blackness surrounding me, "BELLA!" I heard Jacob call for me, I ran towards him but as I got closer I saw Edward sinking his teeth into Jacob's neck ending his life.

"JACOB!!!!!!!!" I shrieked with the only thing I could see was Jacob's life fade away right before my eyes.

I woke up from my terrible dream and hoped that I would forget about it quickly, And wishing I hadn't fell asleep in the first place.

"Bells!" I heard a familiar voice say, it was my prince charming.

"Jacob!" I ran over to him and kissed him with as much force as I could get into it.

"But When and how? I asked confused.

"I heal fast" he said while winking at me, I knew what he ment by that.

"I've missed you so much, and i'm sorry, what happe-..." he put one finger to my lips.

"Your forgiven" he kissed me again, with a passion that could leave anyone breathless.

The nurse said he could go home today, so I drove him home quickly and helped him get out of the car just in case he was still feeling drowsy.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I woke up and looked around "Bella?" I asked, where could she be, maybe she's in the waiting room I said to myself, hoping that she was.I got off the bed and ran out the was sitting there looking beautiful then ever, I walked up to her and kissed her with way to much force than I should have but it was worth it.

We went to the beach where my brothers where and sat on a log with Bella, everyone was around the with the pack was the bestest feeling ever. Until I saw her the newest member, she looked just like bella,hazel hair with the face of a was the most beautiful thing I have ever layed eyes on, except for Bella ofcourse.

"Hi, Im Stephanie but just call me Steph" she said to me with her beautiful took her hand out of her pocket and put it in front of her. I took her hand and shook it like I was agreeing to make buisness with her.

"Hello Steph, Im Jacob it's nice to meet you" I winked at giggled, thats when I saw Embry rapped up around her kissing her wonderfull she was taken already and we haven't even got to know each other.I already called her.I groaned after they kissed.

"Soo.. Um.. Do you know about what we are?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I know everything dont worry your secret is safe with me" she smiled.

Sam came out and sat on the log across from me I tried so hard not to look at him but I couldn't help myself.

"Uhm..Jacob can I talk to Bella for a second" he whispered over to me.

"How can I trust you.. the last time you talked to her alone ended up making me in the hospital" I got up and grabbed Bella's wrist indicating that I wanted her to follow.

"I promise that I won't do that again..Ever" he said in a stern voice.

I sighed and then turned around, "Fine, 6 Minutes and that's it".

"Jake.." Bella wined.

"Bella..." I looked her in the eyes giving her a hint that I wasn't kidding.

"Okay,Okay..i'll be back" she rolled her eyes.

I kissed her softly and let her go.

* * *

Bella's POV.

Sam took my hand and ran to the forest.

"Sam, what are you do-...He grabbed me from behind and knocked me onto the ground he got on top of me and took of his shirt he started to kiss me leaving me speechless, I slid my hand up and down his stomach liking what I saw.I stuck my tounge in his mouth feeling his hot breath inside pinned me down so I was unable to move,He kissed me a few more times before doing anything tugged the bottom of my shirt off and slid my pants off he started kissing up and down my stomach.

"Sam stop! I can't do this to Jacob" I begged.

"Jacob Shmacob.." He said laughing to himself.

I managed to get away from him and put my clothes back on, I ran away and tried to get back to the bonfire as fast as I could.

"Jacob thank goodness I made it." I said taking deep breath's.

"Bella what happend?"

I looked into his eyes hoping that I could make up a good lie, I couldn't believe I was lieing to him like this.

"Never mind, I thought I saw something" I said while looking leaned down and kissed me,I felt a tear escape from my eye.


	3. Just Leave!

Never Gunna Be Alone

Chapter 3.

Bella's POV.

It's been awhile since I have seen Jacob Black, the last time I did see him was at that BBQ.I couldn't bare to face him right now, after I lied to him, and cheated on him, I couldn't even look him in the eyes and tell him the could I be so ignorant,I really did love Jacob,but right now I was caught inbetween the two,Jacob or Sam,I couldn't decide.I started to drive slower to match the pace of my mood.

ring ring

I looked at the caller ID,"Home calling" I shrugged and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said in a weak voice.

"Bells is that you?".

"Yeah Dad it's me, what's rong is everything ok?".

"I'm afraid not-" he paused.

"Dad what is it?"

"Your mother is...is.....dead" He said in almost a whisper.

"What?" I said speechless.

"Something murdered her, but we have no idea what, I want you to come home as soon as you can, I don't want anything to happen to you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure okay, i'll be there in a few,Bye".I hung up, and drove I got home I set my bag down and ran to hug Charlie who was just upset as I was.

"Dad I am so sorry" I said with tears filling my eyes.

"It's ok Bells" he said while patting my head.I let my arms fall and slid away from him.

"I'll be down at the police station, if anything, call me" He said while clearing the last tear with his sleeve.

"Okay" I said while opening the door to go outside.I closed the door behind me and sat down on one of the chairs.I had no idea what just happend but I was definitly sure that I never wanted to think about it again.I heard someone step on a twig, I stood up and looked around.

"Who's there?" I yelled. And then I saw him my angel, the face that could have been painted a million times but no one could get his perfect features right,it was Edward.

"Edward" I said looking at him in shock.

"Bella, my love I have missed you so much" he said looking at the ground.

"Well I haven't" I said harshly.

"Bella, I'm sorry that me and my family have left you, but as soon as I heard about Renee's death I had to come and see you".

"Well, where is the rest of your family?" I said.

"They don't know I came here, when I mentioned it they told me to never see you again,that I would change everything and ruin your relationship with Jacob".

"They were right" I said while folding my arms across my chest.I never did want Edward to come back, after everything he did, I didnt even want to look at his face.

Then out of a sudden all of the Cullens came out from the bushes.

"EDWARD!" Alice said with a hiss escaping her lips.

"We told you specifically not to see Bella, how could you disobey us like this Edward".

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys earlier, I just had to see Bella and tell her what you saw from your vision".

"Very well" Alice hissed.

"Can we come in?" his voice was pleading.

"Yeah, Sure" I said not really wanting him to come in. When we were all inside Edward and I went to the kitchen while the rest of the Cullens headed for the living room. How wonderfull I had to be alone with Edward again.

"Awhile back Alice had a vision that there were vampires out there, but we have no idea who they are, and they dont seem to be newborns they are almost like us, but different. We also think that the death of your mother was an accedent".

"ACCEDENT!!" I just about screamed.

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE DIED BY ACCEDENT, DO YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF IDIOT!".

"Bella, Calm Down, just listen okay?".

"I'm Listening!!" I said tapping my foot.

"Well.. like I was saying, We think that those vampires might have killed the rong person, so we invited them to the our house to clear up the whole misunderstanding".

"YOU INVITED A BUNCH OF VAMPIRES WHO KILLED MY MOTHER TO YOUR HOUSE!. EDWARD HOW COULD YOU!" I beamed.

"I told you, you were going to make her life worse". Alice said from behind me.

"Alice, Shut up!".Edward called over me.

"We also need the werewolves to help us, just incase something goes rong".

"The werewolves" I thought to myself it's been awhile since I had called Jacob what could I say to him?, I woudn't want to hurt him all over placed his cell phone on the table and left the room to give me some privacy.I dialed the number that was still firmiliar to me.

"Jacob?" I said slowly.

"Yeah, it's me, what do you want Bells" he almost growled.

"I called to tell you that I am sorry for what happend that night at the BBQ".

"It's too late for apologies, I had to find out what happend threw Sam's mind, do you know how that felt!".

I took a deep breath,

"Jacob, I know you have been dealing with alot, but I need your help right now."

"What If I don't want to help!"

"Jacob, Please."

"Okay,Okay what's the problem?"

"Well, for starters Edward came bac-".

"WHAT, EDWARD CAME BACK!"

"And so did the uh.. Cullens."

Jacob Growled furiously.

"Calm down Jacob."

"So, why do you need my help again?" Jacob didn't sound worried, I could tell that he wanted this conversation to be over and done with.

"Well, Edward thinks that a bunch of these unknown vampires killed my mom by accedent, and he wants them to come over tommorrow so we can clear up the whole misunderstanding, so we need some of you guys to help us."

"Yeah, whatever we will be here."

"Thanks Jacob, I knew you would understand."

"Cya later Bells."

"I love you Jacob."

"Bye." Jacob said quickly, he hung up leaving my heart shatter in pain, I could never love Jacob again.

Edward walked back in, ofcourse he was listening to the conversation, why couldn't he let me be for one second.

"How did it go?" he asked with curiosity.

"Why do you care?" I told him bitterly, he thinks he could just leave and get away with it, yeah.. well I think not.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you i'm sorry?"

"ugh, never mind i'm going to bed! and when I wake up you and the rest of your stupid family better be gone" I hope my words cut him deep, if he hurt my feelings then well theres no law that says i can't hurt him with my emotions aswell.

He was shocked, I looked into his eyes and saw pure pity and regret, yes he was hurt, but he needed a taste of his own medicine.

"fine...we'll just .. leave then" maybe I hurt him too much. bella get a hold of yourself take control, dont give in, dont give in! I kept chanting in my head.

he turned around and left. yes, I did it, I took control and not even a single drop of my stupid tears got in the way of it.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

-AUTHORS NOTE :)

hey everyonee , im reeaally sorry I haven't posted any new chapters up,

I have been reaally busy with school and everything, but I promise you I am working on another chapter right this very SECOND ! So please don't get mad at me I havent given up entirely yet :) I'm really going to try my best and write more chapters, thanks for reading :) this quick author's note, and please have patience and faith in me , thanks :)

xoxo

-claudia lautner

#onee Jacob/Taylor LOVER :]


End file.
